Chicago Oni
Chicago Oni - metagang in Chicago - led by: Metapower/ Striking Crane 2IC - members: Black Lotus/(released to family) (f) ''- unknown powers w/sharp nails (coated in toxins) & martial skills'' of the Chicago Oni/ deceased – 5’5”; athletic but curvy build; long, straight black hair & jade green eyes; Oriental; teenager; COM 40; used the Cheshire figurine (UN/031) – killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer of 2017 Death Fog/(released to family) (m) ''- unknown powers w/weapons (spheres filled with gaseous toxins) & martial skills'' of the [[Chicago Oni]/ deceased] – 5’5”; features obscured by the full bodysuit and tinted fishbowl headgear; used the Mysterio figurine (UL/050) –killed by Genocide during their assault in the summer of 2017 Green Witch/(released to family) (f) - possible mystic w/mystic wristlets, weapons, foci, & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]/ deceased] – 5’3”; slim but curvy build; long straight black hair & brown eyes; costume was a green bodysuit w/white trims and a green hat; wore ornate golden wristlets w/jade insets; COM 20; used the Enchantress figurine (LG/008) – killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer of 2017 Ground-Ripple/? (f) – quasi-brick w/shockwave (ground-rippling) effects, weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’2”; muscular but curvy build; short, stylish black hair & jade green eyes; costume is a chromed bodysuit w/tan trims/insets; Oriental; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder, she scans as a quasi-brick); used the Arclight figurine (MM/016) Hell-Lander/? (m) – enhanced strength/agility-based w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’9”; muscular & incredibly well defined build; long, straight black hair & brown eyes; costume is a crimson bodysuit w/black trims/insets; Oriental; apparent adult (early 20s); COM 18 (to Finder, he scans as an enhanced strength/agility-based); used the Beast figurine (UL/043) Iron Oni/? (f) – battlesuit-based (similar design to Iron Knight’s) w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’8”; sleek blue w/gold trims female-form battlesuit covering entire body; (to Finder's power, she doesn't exist); used the Iron Widow figurine (AV/022) Metapower/? (m) – variable power-based w/one of the mystic rings, weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 6’; athletic, muscular & incredibly well defined build; long, wavy brunette hair & hazel eyes; costume is an aqua bodysuit w/black trims/insets w/a black leather jacket; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder, he scans as a variable power-based); used the Ultra Boy figurine (LS/006) '''Meta-Tiger'/? (m) – gate-based w/weapons & martial skills of the Chicago Oni – 5’10”; athletic & well defined build; short, stylish black hair w/stylized tiger mask that covers eyes & face; costume is an orange bodysuit w/black tiger stripes/insets; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder, he scans as a gate-based); used the Bronze Tiger figurine (JL/032) Possessor/? (f) – telepath (specializing in possessions/domination) w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’2”; slim, athletic & well-defined build; shoulder-length, straight black hair w/brown eyes; costume is a green bodysuit w/gold trims/insets; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder, she scans as a telepath); used the Karma figurine (FF/038) Powerstreak/? (f) – move-through-based flying (hyperspeed) brick w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’2”; slim, athletic & curvy build; ass-length, straight black hair w/brown eyes; costume is a pink bodysuit w/white trims/insets; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder, she scans as a flying brick); used the Aurora figurine (AW/040) Red Demon/? (f) – ShadowRealm manipulator w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’8”; athletic, incredibly well-defined & curvy build; ass-length, straight black hair w/brown eyes; costume is a set of red stripings of material strategically placed to enhance her looks; apparent teenager; COM 20 (to Finder's power, she doesn’t exist); used the Elektra figurine (IC/031) Red Ronin/? (f) – regeneration/hypersenses-based/weapon specialist (swords) w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’4”; slim, athletic, & curvy build; waist-length, straight black hair w/brown eyes; costume is a stylized cloth representation of samurai armour in reds & golds; apparent teenager; COM 18 (to Finder, she scans as a regeneration/hypersenses-based); used the Katana figurine (CD/019) Shining Samurai/? (m) – unknown powers/weapon specialist (swords) w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’8”; waist-length, straight black hair w/a chromed samurai helmet that obscures most of his features; costume is a set of chromed samurai armour with the rising sun inlaid on the chest-piece; COM 18 (to Finder, he scans as a w/anomalous powers); used the Silver Samurai figurine (XP/068) Stellar Light/(released to family) (f) ''- stellar-plasma-based w/weapons & martial skills'' of the [[Chicago Oni]/ deceased] – 5’5”; incredibly well defined & curvy build; long, straight black hair & jade green eyes; Oriental; apparent teenager; COM 40; used the Dr. Light figurine (JL/013) – killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer of 2017 Striking Crane/? (m) – possible (suspected) martial adept w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Chicago Oni]] – 5’8”; short, stylish black hair w/brown eyes; costume is a pale blue karate gi w/a white crane emblazoned on the chest & a black belt; apparent adult (early 20s); COM 20 (to Finder's power, he doesn't exist); used the Karate Kid figurine (CR/024) ''''